Life Choices
by AlexArrow
Summary: Lika had been friends with Charles for a long time. She had managed to help him walk without affecting his DNA. She had fallen in love with Erik Lensherr. But certain choices in life will affect their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Coming back to the future.**

Wolverine and Lika return from the past to find a few things different. For one, Magneto and Charles where friends instead of enemies. And they did not age like the others, hank had somehow made a serum to stop the aging. The people who died in the war was alive and there was not war. Well not at the moment atleast.

Lika woke up in her room and she frowned, she must have been dreaming that she went to the past. She stood up and walked to the bathroom where she cleaned up and then got dressed in a pair of Jeans with a black long sleeved shirt. She frowned slightly looking in the mirror, she looked down at her left hand and saw a wedding ring there. Her frown got deeper and she walked out off her room and she saw all the students, she also saw Wolverine, he also was looking at her with a frown. She just lifted her shoulders in a I do not know way and she walked down to the professors office, she saw Jean there and her eyes went wide.

"Hey Lika how are you?" Jean asked her, she frowned slightly not knowing what to say "You okay ?" Jean asks and she puts her hands on Lika's shoulders.

"Yeah I am fine" Lika smiles at her and she walks in further, she was shocked at what she found, Charles was actually walking. She frowned but said nothing until the others left, she looked at him and Erik.

"Lika, don't you and Hank have some lab work to do?" Charles asked her. Like frowns again and she shakes her head.

"I need to catch up on some history first, particularly from 1963" she says and she looks at the two off them, their eyes go wide.

"Well then welcome back Lika" Charles said, "Firstly you did leave with Erik in 1963, you where not dreaming it, though you and he came back to us 3 years later after people came after you to try and kill you" he says he then looks at Erik.

"We stayed here, where you and Hank designed a immortality drink, which I and Charles took. After that we stayed here and help build the school, a couple of years later you and I got married" he says and he can see that she is frowning even more.

"Wolverine? I remember him drowning in the lake" she says and she thinks of that day but she quickly snaps out off it and looks at the men.

"Well they pulled him out off the lake, and Raven took care off him after that" Charles says and she nods her head

"And how are you walking?" she asks looking at Charles and she could see his features going sad for a moment but it disappeared after that.

"Well you and Hank made a cure for my spine, that does not affect my DNA like in the past. But it is a temporary thing, and I still need the injections every week" he says and he smiles at her.

Lika frowns for a moment and then everything fell into place she nods her head "I remember" she says and she smiles. There was a knock on the door and a young student walked in.

"Professor, we need you in the library please. " the young student says, and she frowned slightly when Charles told her that she and Erik needs to get out of the school for a while. He could feel Erik starting to get restless and we all know that usually means trouble. She replies back to Charles in her head and he nods at her then walks out help the students. Like turns around and walks to Erik and she puts her hands around his neck and she kisses him lightly on the mouth.

"Why don't you and me go out to the lake house for a few days " she says and she smiles at him, she was hoping that he won't make this hard for her like he usually does. She could see Erik frowning at her and then his frown softens when he sees the look in her eyes. He nods his head in agreement and he kisses her again. She smiles at him and then lets him go, walking upstairs to pack them some things.

A few hours later they where on their way to the lake house, she smiled sitting in her usual seat in the plane with Erik opposite her. She was reading a book, and at first she did not notice him staring at her, she frowned slightly when she felt his eyes on her and she looked up. She had never seen this sort of look in his eyes and she wondered what happened that he suddenly looked at her like this.

"What?" she asks, she frowned slightly there was a part in her history that was blank and she had been trying all day to get those memories back.

"Lika, you died five years ago, and I have just missed you." he says he knew that as soon as she would hear his words she would remember. Lika frowned even more and then all the memories starts coming back to her, Raven being there in front off her, she was still talking to the girl when she felt a white hot burning sensation in her back. Then she heard Erik screaming and running to her, then she remembered waking up in the hospital for a few minutes before complete darkness and then her memories started again today. She looks at Erik.

"I am guessing that I was a war casualty and with the history changing I did not die?" she asked him and he nodded sitting forward and taking her hand. He held it in both off his and her pressed it against his mouth.

"Yes, the past few years have been the worst off my only Charles and I remember what happened because he told me everything about it" he says and he sighs softly closing his eyes. Lika closed the book and she stood up, she smiled when she saw that frown on Erik's face and she simply just sat down on his lap and put her head on his shoulder closing her eyes. And like that they fell asleep on the plane only waking up once the plane landed.


	2. Chapter 2

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 2: The lake house./strongbr /br /It was another three hours drive to the lake house, and they arrived there just as the sun started to set. Erik had driven them there and Lika could not help to look at him the whole time. This did not annoy him like in the past instead he just had this slight smile on his face the whole time. He helped her out off the car, and forgetting about the bags in the car he lifted her bridal style and carried her into the lake house. She laughed slightly and he put her down in the bedroom, she looked at him and he kissed her passionately. They kissed for a while and then pulled apart to catch some breath, she looked at him and she smiled. br /br /"We need to get the bags out off the car" she says and he only groaned then replied that they can get it later and he kissed her again pulling her with him to the bed. br /br /br /The next day Lika woke up with a smile, but her smile faded when she did not see Erik next to her in bed. She immediately stood up and got dressed in a pair of long pants and a tank top with her jacket. She walked to the living room and looked for him there and in the kitchen but he was not there. She was starting to get worried but then she saw him through the window sitting at the lake watching the water. She smiled and walked out off the house standing on the porch for a moment just looking at him, then she walked down to where he sat. She stood still next to him, running her hands through his hair. He looked up at her and he smiled, then he pulled her down on top off his lap and he kissed her. br /br /"Morning" he says finally and he smiled looking at her. He could not help but to stare at her smiling. He had missed her in the five years that she has been gone. He remembers that day like it was yesterday. br /br /*****br /He was standing talking to Charles, they had just finished a fight and he and Charles where planning on how to stop the next one. Lika was standing with Raven making sure that she was okay, they where like sisters and to be honest Raven was closer to her than with Charles. He had not noticed the man sneaking up on Lika till he heard Raven scream. He turned around quickly and saw the man behind Lika and he had a knife in his hand that was now in Lika's back. He flicked the man with his hand and the man went crashing into a piece off rock. He then screamed for Lika and he ran to her, catching her when she started falling her held her in his arms. Charles came running to them and he screamed something about getting her to the hospital. br /br /They somehow made it to the hospital, he was still holding Lika and he carried her into the hospital and Charles asked for help. They took her from his arms, and they where instructed to wait in the waiting area. It felt like days had passed but it had only been an hour before the doctor came back to them. He told them that if she lived past the first twelve hours then it would be a miracle. He felt himself starting to shake then he felt Charles hand on his shoulder and he heard him asking if they could go and see her now. The doctor nodded and he showed them to the room she was in. What he saw next would haunt him the rest off his life. It did not look like his wife, instead it looked like a corpse. Though the machines clearly showed that she was alive. He walked and stood next to her, looking at her. She was attached to a breathing machine, and he could see her fighting to hold on. He then sat down taking her hand into his. br /br /They sat like that for about three hours when she opened her eyes, Erik stood up and looked a her, he put his hand on her head. He heard Charles calling for the doctor but all he saw was her eyes. He could see her letting go and giving up then he could see the light go out off her eyes. He then heard the machines alarms go off and he was pushed away and the doctors tried to bring her back. But he knew she was gone, he did not stay to see them working on her instead he walked out off the room. Charles tried to stop him but he pushed the man away and he walked a few steps before he stopped and leaned his head against the wall and then he started crying. br /br /****br /br /He did not know how long he was in thought but he snapped out off it when he heard Lika's voice. He blinked a few times and she came into focus. Her hands where on his face and she was wiping away the tears that fell. br /br /"Hey what is wrong, what where you thinking about?" she asked him when he finally responded to her. He had gone quiet and she started to get worried but she started to panic when he started crying and not answering her. br /br /"Just the day you died." he says softly and he smiled at her putting his hands over hers that was still on his face, he then gave his wicked smile at her. He stood up with her quickly and just as fast took off her jacket throwing it to the ground he picked her up and ran with her jumping into the lake. br /br /Lika saw the smile he gave her and she shook her head. She knew what was going to happen, she started to protest, but it did not help. He took off her jacket and he ran with her to the lake, the cold water hit her and made her gasp a little. She then swam to the surface and looked at him. br /br /"Your a mad man Erik Lensherr" she says and she swims to him, it was in the middle of fall and the water was ice cold. She got to him and she put her arms around his neck. She shook her head at him. br /br /"And you Likiana Lensherr are a fun girl" he laughs and he kisses her. They where in the lake until Lika's lips started going blue and she started shaking. Erik helped her out off the lake and he helped her to the house. He opened the shower and they got into the shower not even taking off their clothes only wanting to get warm again. br /br /After Lika finally stopped shaking so that she could get dressed she walked out to where Erik was busy in the kitchen making them some food. She smiled and then sat on the counter next to the stove looking at him. She liked it when he cooked, he looked so relaxed in the kitchen. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss before he went on with the food. br /br /That night he had made the a bed in front off the fireplace and they spent the rest off the night in each others arms looking at the fire until they finally fell asleep. br /br /They where there for a week, and they enjoyed themselves. They went out on the lake in the canoe, and they had hiked up to the mountain and had a pick nick there. The days was spent with laughter and happiness and the nights with passion and romance. /p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="text-align: center;"strongChapter 3: Returning home/strongbr /br /Charles was sitting behind his desk going through some papers. He sighed softly and looked up, he missed is friend. But he smiled when he thought off the time they where having at the lake house. He suggested it to Lika, so that they would have some alone time together. He knew she did not not know off the past five years, and when he saw her walking into the office that morning he was shocked to see her. He remembered the day off her death /br /****br /He tried to stop Erik from walking out off the room, he had hope that she will come back to them. But Erik just pushed his hand away, he looked at his friend who walked a few feet and came to a standstill resting his head against the wall, he started crying. That broke Charles and he walked to his friend and he put his hand on his shoulder, Erik just pushed it off again and he started fighting with him until we finally slid to the ground. I held him in a awkward position and he cried, I felt the pain he felt. The nurses and some other people where watching us and some off them needed to wipe a tear or two from their faces. It was heartbreaking for them to see the man loose his wife. Raven went out to get some coffee and I did not notice her standing there until the cup broke in her hand, she looked at me, the question in her eyes. I just shook my head at her. br /br /A few days had passed and they where sitting in the library, Erik was looking at the fire. He looked older, much older. He had not spoken to one off us since that day, all he does day in and day out was looking at the distant. Raven was broken, and she cried the first two day, just laying in her bed crying. She finally came out today and she was now sitting reading a book. Charles had been busy with arrangements, they brought her body home with them and her funeral would be tomorrow. He sighed softly and he went back to the book he was reading. br /br /**** br /br /Charles shook his head trying to get rid of the memory, he heard Hank coming in and he smiled. He stood up and walked to the front door, his smile grew when he saw how relaxed Erik looked. He greeted both of them, and they walked to the study where there was a fresh pot of tea. He sat down on the couch and looked at them. br /br /"You two look much better. I hope you relaxed while you where there" he says and he smiles at them, he does not read Erik's mind unless he tells him too. But Lika always opens her mind to him and he saw some glimpses of the week they where at the lake. He smiled then laughed. br /"What are you laughing about?" Erik asked, he knew that Lika always had her mind open and that she never kept anything from Charles. br /br /"You really are a mad man Erik. Swimming in this weather" he said while laughing, he shook his head and drank some of the tea. He saw the expression on Erik's face and it made him laugh more, until finally Erik laughed with him and Lika. Charles shook his head and then he went serious, he looked at both off him. br /br /"You both know that this peace will not last" he says, the universe had always found a way to make trouble. He sees them nods and he sighs. br /br /"Well until then I suggest we enjoy the little peace we have" he says and he smiled. They talked for a while, then Lika excused herself leaving the two men alone. Charles looked at /br /"She knows right?" he asked Erik, and Erik knew what his friend was talking about. Erik nodded. br /br /"Yes old friend she knows. But she does not know everything and knowing her, she would come and ask you to show her" he says then he adds "If she does do it, I do not want to hide anything from her anymore" he says and then he stands up, telling Charles that he is going to join his wife in the afternoon nap and he walked out. Charles sighed softly and looked out the window. br /br /A few hours had passed and Lika woke up, she smiled when she saw Erik still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep, it looked like nothing in the world could bother him. She looked at him for a while and then she frowned, she wanted to go and speak to Charles alone, she wants to know what happened five years ago. She got up and walked to the mirror fixing her clothes and hair. Then she softly opened the door and she walks out and walks to Charles office. She knocks on the door and after she heard the come in she walked in closing the door behind her she smiled at him and walked to where he sat on the couch she sat down next to him. br /br /Charles gave her one look he smiled at her then he shakes his head a little. She had always looked beautiful when she just woke up, how she does it he did not know. br /br /"Charles, you know why I am here, I need you to show me what happened five years ago" she says and he nods in response, he takes a deep breath and then puts his fingers on both sides of her temples. He shows her everything and he stops a moment when they reach the day off the funeral, he looks at her questioning if she wanted him to go on. She nods at him and he starts thinking again. br /br /******br /br /Charles woke up, he looked at the wall trying to clear his head. He hated waking up it was if he could feel every single emotion going through everyone in the house. But the one that stood out the most today was Erik's. He frowned slightly and he remembered what day it is, it is the day they where going to bury Lika. He sighed softly and sat up in his bed, she shook his head and then looked at the suit hanging in front of the closet. He got up and walked to the bathroom taking a shower and then getting ready. He opened his door and walked out, seeing some off the students that was close to Lika already ready for the funeral. He sighed again and walked to where Erik stood at the bottom of the stairs. br /br /They all a candle when they walked out and they lit it walking out to where the coffin already waited to be put in the ground. He stood next to Erik, and on his other side was Raven. She tried to control her emotions for his sake but every now and then a tear would slip her eye. Erik could not control his emotions and he did not need to, Charles listened to what the priest said. Then some off the students went forward and spoke about their time with Lika. Finally Charles went last and he said something. Erik did not move, he just stared at the picture. They finally put her in the ground. And when the ground was closed we all walked forward and put a candle on her grave. br /******br /br /They got pulled into reality again and he looked at Lika, who wiped a tear from her face and she nodded. She thanked him and she got up walking to her room she entered softly and she laid down again next to Erik. She did not fall asleep again, only watched him. She wished she could take those memories away. br /br /br /br /p 


End file.
